


Challenge Accepted

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [503]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Okay, Jacob, you go tell Damien that I accept his challenge and will kick his butt soundly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 November 2016  
> Word Count: 123  
> Prompt: record  
> Summary: "Okay, Jacob, you go tell Damien that I accept his challenge and will kick his butt soundly."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: There is something about the relationships that Jacob has formed with all of the adults living on the estate in this sub-arc that just melts my heart. That he brings out the inner child in all of them is probably my favorite thing about him, even more than his relationships with his drawing people.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So do you think you can do it, Simone?"

She chuckles as she watches Jacob practically vibrating with excitement.

"I don't know, buddy. Damien's beat me every other time I've tried. Don't you think your dad would be a better person to take him on?"

Jacob shakes his head. "Nope," he replies, sounding far too much like Damien. "Besides, Damien said Daddy would be cheating because he's stronger than Damien is."

That makes Simone roll her eyes and laugh. "Damien is being a brat again, I see. Okay, Jacob, you go tell Damien that I accept his challenge and will kick his butt soundly."

"Yay! Thank you, Simone!" Jacob says, hugging her tightly, then runs off calling for Damien.

"I am _so_ screwed…"


End file.
